Conventional computer-assisted shopping systems, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,942 to Oosterveen et al, typically include a computer terminal having an integrated bar-code scanner to record merchandise purchases. If authorized, a user uses the terminal to scan-in bar code information, which in turn is stored in the terminal's internal memory so as to maintain a record of the merchandise selected by the user. In one embodiment, the merchandise record is relayed by wireless local area network and maintained in a centralized computer system. Prior to exiting the store, the information stored in the terminal's internal memory is downloaded through a communication port attached to a terminal dispenser, and a ticket of the customer's purchases is printed on a printer. The customer then proceeds to a check-out register where the customer tenders payment for the purchased merchandise.
Related co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 filed May 30, 1997 discloses a similar portable shopping and order fulfillment system having enhanced ordering and product data profiles, order collection and order fulfillment capabilities. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference, as are the disclosures of its parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,023 filed Dec. 20, 1996 and its grandparent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/706,579 filed Sep. 5, 1996.
While conventional computer-assisted shopping systems can enhance and expedite a consumer's shopping experience, there still remains a need for providing tendering or customer service stations when the customer is ready to actually make payment for and/or take possession the purchased products. Further, in retail establishments offering computer-assisted shopping services, a need remains for providing traditional customer checkout and tendering capabilities for customers who are unwilling or unable to obtain identification or other required customer cards.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/299,228, which is assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, thus describes multi-lane tendering stations constructed and arranged so as to reduce customer waiting times and to improve the overall efficiency of the shopping experience. Such tendering stations allow the servicing of one or more customer queues, and are used to tender payment from customers wishing to complete a purchase transaction. A typical multi-lane tendering station may include, for example, a bar-code scanner for scanning and identifying the items to be purchased, a processor coupled to the bar-code scanner for itemizing and totaling the identity and price of the items, and a printer for printing the itemized list. Such a station can optionally include a scale for weighing items, a bar-code label panel for identifying items being weighed, a packing station for packaging the items by the customer and a card reader for receiving payment directly at the self-service scanning station. The disclosed multi-lane systems therefore allow shopping establishments to service a greater number of customers while reducing the time and costs associated with customer check-out.
The above-described multi-lane check-out systems, however, are usually limited in number and are permanently fixed to a particular section of the retail facility. Thus, long lines and delays may still result especially during heavy shopping periods, i.e., the day after Thanksgiving (“Black Friday”), the day after Christmas, advertised sales event, etc. Therefore, a need exists for customer service or tendering stations that can be easily deployed to a variety different locations within a store so as to accommodate consumers during peak activity periods.